


falling for you

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, also roommates that ogle at your boyfriend are a no, because jordan's the type of guy to drive four hours to go see his girlfriend because he misses her, lydia can't wait to move into a single next year tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan gives a surprise visit to Lydia at Stanford in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maevedarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevedarcy/gifts).



> dedicated to Camila because she told me this headcanon a long while back and I only got time to write it now. <3 Love you sweetie :) 
> 
> [AND YES i s2g i'm writing nano]
> 
> title from the song fallingforyou by the 1975 [(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zo6ef5TX8Ak) if you haven't figured it already
> 
> & as usual, comments/kudos/bookmarks are all greatly appreciated!

_And on this night and in this light,  
  
_ _I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you._

Jordan finally stops fiddling with the radio after about fifteen minutes, because he’s starting to honestly like the 1975 after Lydia introduced him to them and Jordan took her to one of their concerts a few months back—and this song? He’s sure he’s listened to it about a hundred times. Half of those times being with Lydia during the summer when all they would do some nights was just cuddle in his bed and listen to music, while the other half of those times were composed of him lying in his bed alone, staring at that empty space next to him, because it’s been exactly three months and twenty eight days since Lydia’s left for Stanford and god, he misses her.  
  
And maybe that’s why he’s driving the two-hundred and three miles between Beacon Hills and her school at eleven o’clock at night because even though they skype, text, and call every single day, it’s not the same. It’s not the same because he can’t hold her hand and stroke smooth circles into her skin or give her piggyback rides because she loves those, or stroke her hair when she falls asleep on his chest—or kiss her.  
  
Jesus Christ. He hasn’t kissed her for over three months.  
  
That’s half of the reason why he’s driving upstate in the middle of the night. The other half is because he’s worried. Worried, because he hasn’t talked to her all day and even though she told him that she would be busy with final exams for most of the day, she promised that she’d definitely get back to him at night. But after countless calls and text messages, he can’t get through to her, and maybe, just maybe, he’s being an overreacting spaz, but after everything that’s happened to them in Beacon Hills, he’s not willing to take any second chances.  
  
So, he got off his shift at the station an hour early and left Beacon Hills around seven without letting anyone know.  
  
And four hours later (and many stops for coffee), Jordan’s finally here.  
  
He steps on the gas pedal and changes lanes, checking over his shoulder like the good law abiding deputy he is, before exiting on the next ramp off the freeway. Thankfully, the streets are mostly empty because it’s a Wednesday night, and after fifteen more minutes, Jordan sees the massive university come into view. He’s been here before—once, at the beginning of the year when he drove up with Lydia and her mother, but it’s been a while and it’s really dark, so after driving around in circles a few times, he finally finds where guest parking is and parks in the nearly empty lot. Getting out of his car and walking on to campus, he thinks he remembers where Lydia’s dorm building is— _was it Roland Hall? Ronald Hall?_ —but he realizes the hard way that things tend to be more difficult to find in the middle of the night.  
  
He curses himself for not bringing a campus map along.  
  
But thankfully, after seeing him pass by the library _three_ times, two girls approach him and show him directions to _Roble_ Hall and Jordan’s glad that he stopped by his apartment to change out of his deputy uniform and into jeans and a v-neck before he left, because at least now he knows he’s still young enough to pass as a college student. He thanks the girls, who giggle at him before walking away, and he hears them whisper, _damn he’s cute.  
  
_ It makes the tips of his ears turn slightly pink.  
  
Jordan has an extra copy of Lydia’s keys to her dorm that she gave him at the beginning of the year, which he’s pretty sure is highly against the school rules, but it’s also probably the only rule he’s willing to break (although he’d break any and all rules for Lydia honestly). He enters the common room of the dorm building and notices how it’s strangely dark, which he thinks is weird, and when he sees that there’s no RA sitting at the front desk, his suspicious heighten. He instinctively touches the side of his jeans where his holster usually is, but it’s not there this time because he’s not stupid enough to bring a gun on to campus.  
  
Although he did leave his taser back in the car.    
  
Jordan makes his way up the stairs because in crappy residence halls like this, there are no elevators—which _could_ have made moving day a total disaster for Lydia if Jordan wasn’t a supernatural creature with supernatural strength, but he is, so that made things much, _much_ easier. When he gets to the third floor, he walks towards the girls side, since the hall is co-ed, and once again it’s shrouded with so much darkness that it makes his eyes hurt. He manages to make out the room numbers though, barely, and when he reaches room 321, Jordan almost just puts the key into the lock and barges in, but then he realizes how rude that would be.  
  
So, he knocks, _softly_.  
  
“Lydia?” His voice is a whisper and he’s sure it’s not even audible through the door, but as soon as he opens his mouth to say it a little louder, the door opens and before he even knows it, the air is knocked _out of him_. He staggers slightly, his hand going down to grip his stomach where he was punched and even before he sees her face, he knows it’s _her_ , because he showed her that move.  
  
“Oh my god,” he hears Lydia say, mostly to herself, and when he looks up to meet her eyes, flashing green in the darkness, her hair red like the fire inside her, he can’t help but think how _beautiful_ she looks, even though he’s slightly wincing in pain at the moment. But it goes away as quickly as it comes, because that’s one of the perks of being a supernatural creature.  
  
“Just when I thought you couldn’t leave me anymore breathless than you already do,” he says, standing up straight again and giving her a dimpled grin, and even in the darkness he catches the faint blush that streaks her cheeks.  
  
She flashes him a quick smile and without another word, wraps her arms around his waist, hugging him. Jordan’s smile grows wider as he wraps his own arms around her, pulling her close to his chest as he places a soft kiss on the  top of her head. They stay like that, in each other arms, just reveling in one another’s touch until Lydia finally pulls away from him, glancing up at him with wide eyes. “ _What are you doing here?_ ” She finally asks, as if the realization that he’s standing there, in front of her dorm, at her _university_ , just dawned upon her.  
  
Jordan catches the pure shock in her tone and _of course_ she would be surprised, because it’s not everyday that your boyfriend drives two hundred miles just to _see you._  
  
But that’s exactly why he’s here.  
  
“I wanted to see you,” he says slowly, genuinely.  
  
Lydia gives him another surprised look. “You...wanted to see me?”  
  
He nods slowly, like a lost puppy.  
  
“So you drove four hours, _nearly two hundred miles_ , just to _see me?_ ” Lydia looks stunned and it’s only when Jordan hears it from her mouth does he realize how ridiculous it sounds. But then he sees another smile appear on her lips as she takes both his hands in hers, the slight touch sending an electric spark travelling through Jordan’s body because he hasn’t touched her for so long. She looks up at him with appreciative eyes, the smile on her face growing bigger while she guides his hands around her waist, pulling herself closer to him until the distance between them is nonexistent again. “That’s the stupidest _but_ sweetestthing anyone’s ever done for me.”  
  
It makes Jordan blush sheepishly and laugh at the same time, “I was worried too. You weren’t answering your phone and I thought—”  
  
“—that something supernatural happened?” She rolls her eyes at him amusingly, and it’s only when she does it that Jordan realizes how much he misses seeing her do it. “It’s not _Beacon Hills_ , Jordan. The electricity’s just been gone in the dorms for nearly the whole day,” she explains. “And my cellphone’s been dead, so that’s why I wasn’t getting your calls. You would think that a top school like this would have their shit together, but guess not.” She then glances down to where she punched him and frowns. “Sorry about that by the way. I thought you were one of the guys across the hall that’s been doing knock knock ditch on my door for the past hour.”  
  
Jordan’s eyes narrow. “What guys? Do you want me to go talk to them because I can—” He’s already about to move down the hall, but Lydia stops him.  
  
“Forget it. They’re stupid freshman boys,” she snorts, and when Jordan still looks concerned, she gives him a reassuring grin and wraps her arms around his neck. “And besides, I’m _so done_ with teenage boys.”  
  
He can’t help but smile back, sliding his hands down to her hips again and pressing her body to his. “Is that right?”  
  
“Of course, _deputy_ ,” she teases with a smug smirk, before rising up on the tips of her toes so that her mouth is close to his, their noses slightly touching, their warm breaths mingling. Jordan moves his mouth slowly away from her lips, going up to the spot above her brow and trailing soft kisses from her temple to her cheek, taking in her scent while he does, because he likes the way she smells—airy and flowery but not too strong. It’s another thing he misses about her now that she’s gone, because whenever she would stay the night at his apartment, his sheets would smell like her for the rest of the following day until he washed them again.  
  
And sometimes he didn’t wash them for that very reason.  
  
He feels her shiver when he kisses up her jawline and he stops momentarily, pushing away a stray curl behind her ear. “Cold?” he asks.  
  
Lydia hums and looks up at him under fluttering eyelids, “mm, not if you come a little closer.”  
  
Jordan doesn’t need to be told twice, because his lips go back to her mouth, where, after a long three months, he finally captures them with his own. He kisses her slow and sweet because it’s been too long, far too long, and he doesn’t want the moment to end. Lydia pushes her fingers into his hair, a soft sigh escaping from her lips when Jordan gently pushes her up against the closed door frame, his lips never leaving hers in the process. She tastes like too much coffee, and the image of her lying in her bed in the middle of the night, textbooks scattered in front of her, studying for her final exams  while highly caffeinated flashes through his mind momentarily, making him smile against her lips.  
  
Lydia feels him lingering and she opens her eyes, glancing up at him. “What?”  
  
“Nothing,” he whispers, still smiling. “How were your exams?”  
  
She frowns, her fingers mussing up his hair a little. “Did you really come all the way here to ask me about my exams?”  
  
Jordan shrugs, grinning. “I just came here to be with you,” he tells her, thumb caressing her cheek.    
  
Lydia smiles and rolls her eyes at him again. “Well then, _I’m here_ and _you’re here_ , so what are you waiting for, deputy?”  
  
They kiss again—lips crashing much more fervently than before, with fire and blazing warmth rousing through their bodies as Jordan coaxes her mouth open, their tongues twining together lazily, as Lydia hugs him closer to her chest, manicured fingernails scraping into his scalp. They kiss like that in the darkness of the dorm hallway, the possibility of someone walking by, or worse, _a RA walking by_ , is dangerously high, but neither of them seem to care, because nothing else matters except this feeling right now.  
  
So it isn’t a surprise when neither of them notice when the door Lydia’s pressed up against suddenly opens, sending them falling backwards and into the room before landing on the plush carpet, making them both groan from the impact.  
  
“Maybe I should have left the door closed,” Lydia’s roommate, Monica, says as she shines a flashlight directly at them sprawled across the crowd and then giggles. “Jesus Christ, can your boyfriend get any hotter?”  
  
The comment makes Jordan unwillingly blush and the only reason he actually remembers Lydia’s roommate is because on moving day, the girl wouldn’t stop staring at him. It was awkward to say the very least.  
  
Lydia throws a killer look at her, “I thought you said you were going to a party.”  
  
“I am, I just forgot my phone so I came to get it back,” Monica replies, smiling and not moving from her place.  
  
“So you’re leaving now right?” Lydia asks, clearly not trying at all to conceal her annoyance, as she rests her head on Jordan’s chest, tracing circles into his chest through the fabric of his shirt, hoping that maybe Monica would get the gesture.  
  
But she doesn’t, of course. “Oh yeah, but since you’re here I was wondering if you wanna come along—”  
  
“No, it’s okay,” Lydia answers before she can even finish, and Jordan can tell that Lydia’s trying really hard to not just push her out of the room already.  
  
“Okay, fine, fine, I’m leaving,” Monica replies, opening the door again. “Just...don’t have sex on my bed.”  
  
Lydia looks like she’s about to grab a pillow and chuck it at her, but Jordan stops her before she can. “It was nice seeing you again Monica,” he says instead, giving her a polite smile.  
  
“It’s always nice _seeing you,_ Jordan. Do come by more often,” the girl says with a devious smile and another giggle, before finally leaving and closing the door behind her.  
  
As soon as she’s gone, Lydia raises her head and glares at Jordan, frowning. “ _It was nice seeing you again, Monica?_ Really?”  
  
Jordan smiles, amused at her reaction “Just being nice.”  
  
Lydia gets up from the floor, straightening the wrinkles from her skirt and crossing her arms. “No need to do that,” she says primly.  
  
From all the stories that Lydia’s told Jordan about her roommate borrowing her clothes without asking, or listening to music way too loud, or having friends over whenever she’s trying to study, he already knows that Lydia isn’t on good terms with her, frequently telling him that she can't wait to get a single room next year. But this, the way Lydia’s reacting now, is much different than how Jordan’s ever seen her react. “I didn’t know Lydia Martin gets jealous?” he teases, getting up too and following after her. He merely says it in a joking matter, almost offhandedly, but Lydia takes it seriously.  
  
“I’m _not_ jealous,” she retorts, pushing him down on to her bed before sitting over him, straddling his hips and looking down at him purposefully. “I just don’t like the idea of girls ogling at my boyfriend.”  
  
He chuckles. “Ogling?”  
  
“Yes, _ogling_ ,” she emphasizes. “It means to undress someone with your eyes.”  
  
Jordan knows what it means but he likes it when Lydia defines words for him anyways. He reaches up and runs a gentle hand through her bright locks, making her unconsciously lean into his touch. “Well, you don’t have to worry too much about that because I only have my eyes on one girl,” he tells her with a small smile.  
  
Her eyes meet his and something in her expression softens as she leans in closer to him, “and who’s that?” She asks it even though she knows the answer already, and Jordan knows that she’s only asking because she likes to hear him say it.  
  
And so he does.  
  
“You,” he says, his hand leaving her hair and going down to cup her cheek. “Because I fell in love with you and I don’t think I’ll ever stop falling in love with you.” Lydia looks at him surprised, because she didn’t expect him to say that second part, and when she doesn’t say anything for a long time, Jordan gets flustered, a hand going up to cover his now reddening face. “God, that was so cheesy, sorry.”  
  
“No, no,” Lydia tells him reassuringly, moving his hand away so that he’s looking at her again. She gives him a comforting smile, her green eyes sparkling in the darkness, the only light actually pouring into the room coming in from the illuminating full moon outside the open window. He watches as the light dances on her skin, making her glow, and he never wants to take his eyes off her. “I was just thinking…,” Lydia starts again, “about how I take back what I said before. _This_ is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”  
  
Jordan can’t help but smile. “Just sweet? Not stupid?”  
  
Lydia laughs softly, “not stupid at all.” She then leans down and kisses him again, her lips dancing with his, as the moonlight trickles over their bodies.  
  
And in that moment, he feels like he’s falling in love with her all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> [talk to me on tumblr](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com)


End file.
